Patrick Star
'''Patrick Star is SpongeBob's best friend. He is an obese, dim-witted, but overall well meaning starfish. He is overweight due to his love of ice cream, chips, and various other junk foods. He lives under a rock. He lives as squidward's and SpongeBob's neighbor.' Role in the Series He is a dumb, pleasant sea star who is SpongeBob's best friend and sidekick. Patrick is quite overweight and loves to eat ice cream and many other junk foods. He resides under a rock. SpongeBob and Squidward Tentacles are his neighbors. Patrick and SpongeBob like to bother Squidward. Patrick has a big sister named Sam Star, who was first mentioned in "Something Smells" and appeared in "Big Sister Sam." He has the third most appearances in the series with 261 episodes, behind Squidward with 288 appearances and SpongeBob in all of the episodes. Video Games Nicktoons Racing Patrick appears as a playable racer. He along with Spongebob and Plankton (disguised as the Mystery Rider) represent Bikini Bottom Nicktoons Unite! Patrick appears as a non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. After the heroes helped Sandy, they are send by her to the Jellyfish Fields where Patrick awaits them. However when they see Patrick he is being caught by a vacuum machine and brought to the Jellyfish Factory. When you arrive there you have to free Patrick from a bottle by shooting a star with Timmy Turner against it. Patrick then walks on the platforms, which the heroes can't reach, and opens the doors for you in the factory. After you freed all the Jellyfish you have to find Patrick who is waiting for a door. He says that Plankton and Mr. Krabs are inside. After Plankton is defeated, Plankton wanted to attack the heroes again but Patrick landed on the machine, completely destroying it, he then stays behind in Bikini Bottom. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Patrick appears as a playable character. He is the first character Danny Phantom and SpongeBob encounter on their journey. He is found at the end of the Summoner's Rock where he is bouncing on a trampoline. He joins the team and helps them in defeating The Mawgu and save Volcano Island. Patrick attacks with the brute strength he has. Patrick also has a special costume which is him dressed as an Island Native. He can unlock this costume by collecting a certain amount of tusks. Tusks are, tied with Feathers, the hardest collectables in the game. You have to punch a shaking bush, when done that a swine runs out of it and drops tusks. If you punch the swine itself it drops a golden tusk, you can get damaged by the swine. When you collect all of Patrick's salvage items you unlock his bonus level; '''Goofy Goober Rush', and ice themed level. ''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Patrick once again returns as a playable character. He was riding in a car with SpongeBob to deliver a huge pile of Krabby Patties to a mysterious factory. When the Krabby Patties were being sucked up Patrick was accidently sucked along wit them. SpongeBob went after him to save him while Patrick was swimming through the pipes with Krabby Patties. When he was freed he and SpongeBob learned about Professor Calamitous's plan and tried to stop him along with the other heroes. Patrick attacks by doing a cartwheel, which at the same time acts as a dodge roll. Patrick's special costume is him dressed as Barnacle Boy from various Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy episodes. Patrick and Sam are the only character to be the second playable character from a show. In the handheld version of the game he appears as a Master Model while also being playable. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Patrick appears again as a non-playable character in the game. Patrick tagged along with SpongeBob to Volcano Island again and was planned to participate in the fight. However he didn't join because his weapon was a chocolate bar, which he already was eating, and thus couldn't fight with. Patrick also is one of the people who you must save out of the goo in Bikini Bottom, the theater to be specific, although he already was at the base. Nicktoons MLB'' Patrick Star appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. He throws left-handed and leaves a trail of bubbles behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Slider: *** *Sinker: ***** *Changeup: *** Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen Ones Category:Males Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Bikini Bottomites Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Shirtless Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains Category:Idiots Category:Protagonists